GB2440111B discloses a handheld vacuum cleaner comprising a main body having a handle and cyclonic separator arranged such that it extends alongside the handle. The cyclonic separator comprises a collector for collecting dirt separated by the cyclonic separator. The collector has a base that is pivotally mounted to an outer wall of the collector and held in a closed position by a catch. Release of the catch allows the base to swing open so that the collector can be emptied.
In order to empty the collector, a user positions the base over a waste bin and then releases the catch. The base swings open and dirt which has been collected falls from the collector into the waste bin. Although the arrangement provides a simple way in which to empty the collector, it is slightly awkward because the user typically has to twist his or her hand to one side or upwardly in order to direct the dirt away from themselves into the waste bin. An improved arrangement is therefore desirable.